memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
No Man's Land
(Pocket VOY) | published = | format = paperback | miniseries = Gateways | stardate = 53701.4 | minino = 5 | date = 2376 }} Description :Throughout the galaxy, an ancient network of interstellar portals has been reactivated, instantly linking distant planets and civilizations. Back home in the Alpha Quadrant, Starfleet can devote all its considerable resources to coping with the Gateways crisis, but in the Delta Quadrant, there is only the starship … :Just as ''Voyager enters an unusually hazardous region of space, the ship and its crew are confronted with a flood of lost and disoriented starships from all over the galaxy. Accidentally transported incredible distances by the unpredictable Gateways, the diverse alien castaways regard each other and Voyager with hostility and suspicion. Captain Kathryn Janeway suddenly finds herself struggling to hold together an extremely fractious fleet of dislocated alien vessels even as the newly awakened Gateways hold open the prospect of finally bringing her own ship home!'' References Characters :Ara (Nenlar) • Sinimar Arkathi • Azan • Lyssa Campbell • Chakotay • The Doctor • Ellia • Fluffy/Barkley • Icheb • Kathryn Janeway • Kella (V'enah) • Kelmar • Lel • Marisha • Mezoti • Neelix • Tom Paris • Ophar, daughter of Willar • Rebi • Seven of Nine • Torar • Tuvok • Naomi Wildman Reginald Barclay • Mark Johnson • Molly • Saavdra • Seamus • Spock • Tymu • Leonardo da Vinci • Willar, son of Tymu Locations :Alungis IV • Alungis star system • Delta Quadrant • No Man's Land (region) • Sector 48472 Alpha Quadrant • Beta Quadrant • Earth (Fair Haven • Indiana • New Zealand) • Qo'noS • Risa • Tarakis • Taurus Ceti IV Starships and vehicles :Delta Flyer ( ) • Eru (Kuluuk vessel) • Nivvika (Iudka vessel) • Relka (Todanian vessel) • (Hirogen warship) • Umul (Salamar vessel) • ( ) ( ) Races and cultures :Ammunii • Borg • Hirogen • Human • Iudka • Iyal • Kuluuk • Lamorian • Nenlar • Ones Who Will Not Be Named • Salamar • Species 775 • Talaxian • Tllihuh • Todanian • V'enah • Vulcan • Yumiri Cardassian • Species 8472 States and organizations :Magla Karn • Maquis • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Klingon Empire Ranks and titles :alpha • ambassador • beta • captain • commander • doctor • ensign • First Commander • first officer • leader • lieutenant • ma'am • mister • One Who Braves Strangers • One Who Is Leader • One Who Is Second • One Who Masters Technology • Second Commander Science and technology :alien • assimilation • black hole • dehydration • dimension • flagship • galaxy • holodeck • hyperspace • Iconian portal • padd • probe • red giant • replicator • salve • space • star • star chart • starship • telepathy • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator Foods and drinks :''carmor'' soup • coffee • chocolate chip cookie • ham • Iudka wine • milk • olifir • pasta • Saurian brandy • sugar • Swiss on rye • tea • testicle • Vulcan spice tea • wine • ''yruss''-and-broccoli Other references :amoeba • art • asteroid belt • astrometrics • cadmium red • canine • carmor • carnivore • class M • colonist • dog • Dominion War • dress uniform • frog • game • humanoid • ijik • Irish setter • mother-of-pearl • painting • planet • Prime Directive • R-and-R • sector • slavery • stardate • terrorism • thalo blue • timka • war • World War I Appendices Images noMansLand.jpg|Cover image. shipsNML1.jpg|Ships. shipsNML2.jpg|Ships. voyagerNML.jpg| . Connections Timeline | after1 = The Nanotech War | type2 = novel | series2 = other | other2 = | subtitle2 = minseries | format2 = none | before2 = Demons of Air and Darkness | after2 = Cold Wars | prevpocket = Demons of Air and Darkness | nextpocket = Cold Wars }} External link * category:vOY novels